


Labels, Rain, and Hope

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Darkverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain challenge answer. Darkverse. Lily muses of the goings on in haven manor, where she, James, Harry, Remus and Sirius are in hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels, Rain, and Hope

I love that even while the five of us are hidden away like this the two of them have found a way to have fun. Not that chasing each other among the black berry bushes in the rain is the best idea, but they're having fun. This is until my great prat of a husband opens the front door and shouts, "Are you out of your mind? You'll both catch your death out there!"  
Shaking my head I sit back down as Sirius dashes into the house still chased by Remus. Sirius stops beside the fireplace and is abruptly spun around by Remus who, having finally caught his prize, kisses him passionately.  
"Oi, take it back to that shrine to hedonism you two call a bedroom, won't you?" James complains. "You'll wake Harry."  
"It wouldn't be an issue if you'd left us alone," Sirius snaps before Remus pulls him toward the bedroom.  
I laugh at James' indignant look. "I'm not sure I want my son growing up with those two pervy bastards running about."  
"Alright Love, out with it, what has you in such a snit with them this morning?"  
"I happened upon them out in the woods while I was checking the wards earlier. Here we are, hiding in fear of our lives and they're inventing new places to shag."  
"It's not like there's much else to do here."  
"I swear Darling, you just like watching them snog."  
"Now I understand, you're jealous!"  
"Your reality, miss, is lies and balderdash, and I'm delighted to say I have no grasp of it whatsoever. I'm not jealous of either of them."  
"No, but you are jealous of the two of them together." Noting his still doubting look I barrel on, "You're jealous that for them the honeymoon never has to end. They'll always get to be two people in love. They'll never have to be parents."  
"Maybe. I mean I love our little boy, don't get me wrong. But you're right the fact that we'll never get to be that carefree again bothers me a bit I suppose. It doesn't change the fact that they're randy, pervy bastards though."  
"And you weren't?" I ask him laughing.  
"Shush woman! You don't want our little innocent son hearing such things do you?"  
"Why not James? Look at his family. Do you honestly think our child isn't going to grow up to be a randy pervy bastard?"  
"I don't think I can go any further with this discussion, it might permanently scar my psyche to hear you class our son with his godfathers like that."  
"You know what James, I was wrong. You're not a pervert, you're a drama queen."  
"I suppose I should have learned a long time ago if I give you enough rope you'll hag me every time, eh love?"  
"Every time. Now go play with your son."  
The door to Remus and Sirius' bedroom shakes. "Randy, pervy bastards indeed," I murmur listening to the rain hit the window pane. I for one take it as a good sign. As long as any of us can find happiness and light in these dark times there's hope for the world on the other side of the war.


End file.
